Siblings
by turtley2005
Summary: another what if Sessy and Inu had a sister fic and it's probably all ready been done but oh well some ooc as well
1. Sibs ch 1

SIBLINGS  
  
A/N: This is another fanfic done by yours truly. but it's different from my other fics. There isn't any romance in this one, but there will be in the sequel ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama *pouts* and not me, but that's ok!  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
Her wails echoed throughout our castle. It was unusual to hear such profanity from her mouth, so I assumed she was giving birth because she was directing it towards my father. It was slightly humorous. A dainty human hime giving birth to twin hanyous was cursing a great inu taiyoukai. It was beginning to bother me until I heard one last scream. There was silence, and then the wails of newborn babes replaced their mother's wails. I was curious to know what these creatures looked like, but I was still young and too stubborn.  
  
My father had chosen to mate with a human. A human! Over my mother! The strongest female inuyoukai in our lands. It broke my heart when she died. She died protecting me when my father was not there to protect us. His first mate and me, his heir. At the time I was furious, but as time passed and his new mate lived in our palace, she became a part of my daily life. I vowed since the days of my mother's death that I'd never love or fall in love.  
  
My stoic mask hides all my emotions, yet I had softened for her as her stomach grew and she became like a second mother. I was there when my younger siblings began to move and kick in her. At times I found myself kneeling at her side with my head laid on her stomach while I softly talked to them. I never did this when my father was around. I wasn't only stubborn, but afraid. I basically avoided my step mother and my new siblings for a few days. But I eventually grew curious and anxious.  
  
I remember that day even now. I was about 12 or 13. The castle was quiet, but bustling with activities of all sorts. My father was sitting in his chambers with the other lords talking and drinking sake. The nursery was only across the hall. I slipped in quietly. I wanted to smile when I saw her talking to them. I sat before her and she smiled when she looked at me. I had known from father she'd have a girl and a boy, but I was surprised when I looked down at them.  
  
"Meet your baby brother, Inuyasha." She indicated to the baby on her left. Inuyasha looked up at me and crinkled his little nose slightly, but let a toothy smile cross his face. His fangs had all ready grown in. He had silvery white hair like I had inherited from father as well as our amber eyes. I gently reached a hand up to his head and touched one of his floppy puppy ears. It shifted away from my touch and he grabbed my hand in a strong grip and beat his hands up and down with mine happily.  
  
When he finally let go she spoke again, "Now meet your baby sister, Sayuri." The little girl made a little baby squeal as if knowing her name all ready. She looked up at me with deep purple eyes like her mother's. Using her chubby baby hands that would later grow into claws, she grabbed a fistful of my hair, but surprisingly, she only began to suck on it. It was adorable and disgusting, but I didn't mind. I brushed a finger on one of her floppy puppy dog ears too. Unlike Inuyasha, she had black ears and streaks of black in the silvery white hair we shared with father. I immediately felt a bond to my younger siblings and let a small smile grace my face. I didn't want to leave, but I had training in the dojo. I left silently promising to come back. That's what I remembered.  
  
Sesshomaru: I the GREAT SESSHOMARU do not have a little sister and never in my life have I ever felt a strong bond with Inuyasha  
  
A/N: -.- well, you do in this fic  
  
Sesshomaru: And what do you mean there isn't any romance in this fic? I demand a romantic scene  
  
A/N: o.O are you ok?  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't ask any questions you weak ningen or I shall kill you with my poison claws!!  
  
A/N: U.U no one loves me! If you don't calm down I'll put you in a yaoi with Miroku AND Inuyasha AND Naraku!!  
  
*hear whimpers from somewhere else*  
  
Sesshomaru: O.O ok, ok, I'm calm 


	2. Sibs ch 2

SIBLINGS  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama *pouts* and not me, but that's ok!  
  
~CHAPTER TWO~  
  
As the little ones grew up, problems with a mysterious evil arose. My siblings, their mother, and I stayed within the castle barriers as a precaution. As we grew, I played less and less with them, but the time I spent with them never shortened. Sayuri and Inuyasha stood to my knee by the time they were three. I was also experiencing growth spurts as I reached adolescence. They both could talk, but with improper grammar of course. Like their mother, I would sit away from them and watch as they played keeping a watchful eye. Inuyasha grew more rambunctious and mischievous while Sayuri grew even more adorable. She was quiet while Inuyasha was loud. She played gentle while he liked to wrestle and be rough, but he never hurt his sister. They were protective of each other. They were the opposites of each other in behavior and personality, but they were very close. They also were close to me. There would be times when they hid behind me when they were getting a scolding for doing something bad.  
  
There were also times when I woke up in the morning with them clinging to me. One would always cling to my head while the other clung to my arm. It was usually Inuyasha who clung to my head. Occasionally, Sayuri would be clinging to my neck opposite from the side Inuyasha was on my head. Why, I would never know. But Inuyasha would have his mouth clamped on some part of my head, drooling. Bathing became a daily ritual that happened twice. We were a happy family.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when I was close to reaching full maturity that the evil had attacked our castle. My little siblings were attached to me again. The castle was silent, but I knew something was wrong. I pried my arm and hair away from the children and quickly got dressed. I heard a faint cry across the castle in the servant quarters and quickly grabbed the still sleeping children and dashed to my father's chambers. I smelled death, blood, and numerous other revolting stenches as I came closer to his bedroom. All at once shrieks and cries filled castle as I felt as if tiny daggers were being flung at me. Instinctively, I dove to the ground and covered my younger siblings who had woken up and began to cry with my own body. My head was pounding and I almost collapsed when I saw my own blood run down my arms. Slowly, the noise stopped and the crash of collapsing beams and screens echoed from the servant quarters and other places in the castle.  
  
I suddenly heard someone laughing. "Poor Sesshomaru. First your mother and now your father." The laughter began again. "Your siblings will never know their mother." The voice was unrecognizable, but I stumbled trying to stand up with my siblings who had silenced in my arms. I ran the rest of the way to our parents' bedroom and almost screamed. Our father and their mother lay unmoving strewn across their bed. "This is only the beginning Sesshomaru. You will be next. And then I'll take your little brother and sister under my control." The evil laughter started up again and echoed throughout what was left of the castle, and my head. I felt the weight in the air lift when the laughter stopped and knew that he or it had left. Slowly, I slumped to my knees still holding my siblings who began to cry again seeing their mother staring into nothingness. They knew mother and father were dead, and I knew they would. After a while, they stopped crying. They whimpered and I let them go to their mother. As I stood, I felt something wet drip down my face. It was a tear. As if knowing what I was about to do, they stepped away from the bed after placing kisses on their cheeks.  
  
"Sesshyniichan?" Sayuri tugged at my pants. I looked down at her. "What do we do with mama and papa?" Inuyasha attached himself to my other leg and silently whimpered. "I'm scared." Sighing, I gathered them in my arms and walked off to the servant quarters. All were dead. Cursing in my mind, I wrapped the children in my tail and began carrying the dead outside. I dug graves for everyone, buried them, and said a prayer for them all with the small help from the children in hopes that they would find peace and not haunt me or the children for the rest of our lives.  
  
I left our parents last. Going back to their room, I asked the children to bring some water from the bath and we bathed their bodies and dressed them. I carried them both outside to the pyre I built earlier and laid them both on top of it with flowers. It saddened me when I felt how much lighter their mother was. Our father was just as light. We prayed as the pyre burned away. They were still burning until the next night, and we sat before it the whole time. The children had cried themselves to sleep at times. It was the second saddest day of my life.  
  
The time between then and when I parted ways with my little brother and sister was filled with hiding away. The evil was still after us. The day I sent them to safety was a blur. I sent Sayuri to the future and bound her demon blood with a bracelet I created before that could never break or come off and would grow with her and erased her memories of her life at the castle. She'd be human. However, I didn't get a chance to send Inuyasha as well, but I managed to erase most of his memories and hide him away from the evil. I had passed out after severely weakening the evil being. He fled and I collapsed. When I awoke, Inuyasha was gone, Sayuri was safe in the future, and I felt the weight of all that had happened fall on me. This was the last time I cried freely. I was truly alone.  
  
A/N: *sniffles* wasn't that so sweet of Fluffy?? He saved his little brother and sister and kicked the evil guy's butt. unfortunately. the evil thing is still alive  
  
Sesshomaru: is there a name to this evil thing so that I may kill it now??  
  
A/N: no. and no . because its identity will be revealed in the sequel. sorries  
  
Sesshomaru: *pouts* U.U  
  
A/N: o.O so ooc ^.^ just the way I love him!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sweatdrops*  
  
A/N: I'm kidding Fluffy...  
  
Sesshomaru: ^.^  
  
A/N: I love you in every way!  
  
Sesshomaru: *sweatdrops*  
  
*a loud crash is heard from somewhere else as the rest of the cast falls down anime style*  
  
A/N: *glomps* Fluffy*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs* U.U Why me? 


	3. Sibs ch 3

SIBLINGS  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama *pouts* and not me, but that's ok!  
  
~CHAPTER THREE~  
  
I trained over the years. I heard rumors of a hanyou roaming the lands. The last thing I heard was he was after an object called the Shikon no Tama. It was said to give its holder great power. After about 11 or 12 years since that day, I returned home to find a would be demon lord sitting on my throne. The servants were happy, yet apprehensive that their lord was destroyed. He was obviously an abusive master. "Leave or stay. I don't care, but if you stay, I expect you to work." The ones who stayed learned later that I was a lenient master. More so than there last lord.  
  
I settled into my reign and returned peace to my lands. I was the youngest lord to take the throne in history. The memories of the past would disappear into a box hidden away in my mind. I was disappointed to hear Inuyasha was pinned to a tree in an eternal slumber by a miko he had fallen in love with. It was pitiful really. But I couldn't help but pay a visit. I hadn't seen Inuyasha since he was four. He had grown up into a young man. Vines grew over him as time passed. 50 years have passed and there I sat as the most powerful taiyoukai. The memories forgotten, I came to learn of what happened to Tetsuiga. Tetsuiga is the sister sword of Tenseiga that I wield now. I was furious to learn father hid it away knowing he was going to die. I spent most of my time patrolling my lands and the rest of it searching for the sword. I grew obsessed. My brother's awakening caused a sense of nostalgia rather than joy, but I learned from scrolls in my father's study, now mine, that Inuyasha was the key. When I was younger, I heard of a third sword, but I brushed it aside as just a misinterpretation. So I went after my brother. Over time I acquired a disgust for humans. They were filthy and corrupt. I wouldn't associate with any of them.  
  
When I found my brother, a little human wench was clinging to him while screaming at me. The nerve. She was either very stupid or very brave. She seemed to be his source of strength. She pulled Tetsuiga out and gave it to Inuyasha, and when I injured her, he cut my arm off! My own brother chopped off my arm! It didn't hurt that badly physically, but for some reasons, it caused my chest to clench. I fled. It would be a while before I'd meet up with the half breed, but during that time, I couldn't help but feel a nagging at the back of my head. I didn't know what exactly it was, but it was bothering me. The fact that my reckless brother inherited Tetsuiga wile I gained Tenseiga made it worse. It was a mockery. So I pursued Inuyasha from a distance. I later learned his wench had broken the Shikon no Tama that he had been after so many years ago. Now he, that wench, and other annoying humans with their weak youkai companions search for the shards of the Shikon jewel that had been scattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You don't deserve Tetsuiga." I sneered at Inuyasha. He was blindly attacking me while I dodged with ease. The hanyou who gave me this human arm was quiet suspicious. It miffed me that the wench knew I was coming. It surprised me when she saw the Shikon shard in my left arm. The human arm. I was fighting Inuyasha and gaining the upper hand when I obtained the Tetsuiga, but that infuriating wench had the nerve to shoot me with her blasted arrows. I berated myself for not paying closer attention to her. The others were busy with the bee-like demons that came out of a hive that hanyou gave me. Her arrow pierced my armor. Her actions froze the fight. All eyes were on her. Her eyes were burning with fire. "The next one won't miss Sesshomaru." I didn't get a chance to say anything because she fired another one, but this time I was ready. I caught it in my demon clawed hand and snapped it in two. She looked scared and disappointed. I smirked. This distraction allowed Inuyasha to regain his sword. Inwardly cursing, I escaped with Jaken. Yet before I could get far enough, my idiot brother released a Kaze no Kizu as I had demonstrated earlier. I blacked out, but I heard Jaken scream in pain. It wouldn't be hard to believe if he died.  
  
When I woke, I was aching everywhere and bleeding other places. The human arm was beginning to turn black. A searing pain shot through the stump of my arm. I ripped the cursed thing off and threw it. I wasn't surprised the bee-like demons caught it and flew off with it. I passed out again. I woke up again later that night. Grunting, I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, so I used my tail to help me get more comfortable. Faintly, I smelled a natural hot spring not far away. I was upwind from it. I also faintly heard singing and it lulled me to a deep dreamless sleep. Just like the lullabies I heard Inuyasha's mother sing.  
  
Before I knew it, I was trapped between sleep and consciousness when small delicate hands began to move across my skin and wounds. The smell of medicinal herbs, linen, and something potent invaded my nose. Along with those, I recognized vanilla and spring rain in the forest. It triggered a memory. A little girl's voice happily exclaimed, "You're home Sesshyniichan! I missed you!" A happy pair of violet eyes flashed across my mind. I opened my eyes, but the clouds didn't leave my eyes as quickly as I wanted. The one who was tending my wounds gasped, paused, and then continued. My eyes eventually cleared and I growled. It was Inuyasha's wench. Abruptly, I grabbed one of her wrists. She winced and instinctively used her other hand to try and make me let go. When she stopped struggling, but kept a hold on my hand, I asked, "What are you doing?" "I was only trying to help you." Her hand was gently on mine when she realized the cuts and scrapes that still decorated it.  
  
"Look, Sesshomaru, I don't care if you're a high and mighty youkai lord, but you need your wounds to be cleansed at least. It's been hours since our fight and you're still bleeding. Please let me help you." "Why don't you get Inuyasha to destroy me." "It would be dishonorable." My grip lightened as I stared into her sincere eyes. Giving up, I let her hand go and she finished up. "You should bathe." "Hey, I don't stink." Smirking I replied, "I meant you need to get rid of my scent on you. Inuyasha will smell it if you don't." "Oh." "Well, sayonara, Sesshomaru." "Hn." I watched her walk away and drifted back into sleep as she walked away. AS she walked away, the moon caught something on her wrist I didn't see before. It was a silver band that fit snuggly to her wrist. With that thought I fell asleep.  
  
~~Sesshomaru's dream~~ "Sesshyniichan!" It was the little girl again. A blur of blue, black, and silvery white attached to my leg. "Sesshyniichan, come play with us!" A red and silvery blur latched onto my other leg. It was a younger Inuyasha. I watched through my own eyes as I picked them both up and walked towards the gardens. Sitting down I placed the little girl in my lap while little Inuyasha wrestled with my tail. I didn't see her face clearly, but her deep purple eyes were clearly visible. Gently, I began to brush her hair with my clawed hands as she talked about all kinds of nonsense. She a little while later and said, "I love it when you brush my hair Sesshyniichan. I love you!" She turned around completely and hugged me, and then I felt myself smile.  
  
The scene faded before my eyes as it shifted to the forest in the middle of the night. I was running and chanting something. I stopped at a clearing and continued to chanting. A portal opened before me. I kissed the little girl in my arms after slipping something around her wrist and told her to be brave, and I sent her through the portal under a sleep spell. I continued chanting as tears ran down my face. Something crashed into the clearing and I grabbed little Inuyasha and ran. I frantically worked to get him to safety, and failed to do it as well as I had the little girl. I placed him in a tree under a sleep spell and erected a barrier as I fled. I wasn't strong enough and got caught. ~~end dream~~  
  
I woke up as the fighting was beginning between me and whatever it was that was chasing us. I tried to remember what the dream was exactly about. It felt like a vague memory. The dream rest in a foggy part of my mind. It was predawn and I was still sore, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. The bleeding stopped. I stood up and made my way to the hot springs slowly. Wincing, I took off my armor and clothing and slipped into the water. It stung, but then its soothing qualities surrounded me. I sat there and thought. My tail floated over the water near me and I gently cleansed it as I thought. Vanilla and spring rain faintly lingered around the hot spring and unconsciously, it helped me relax as well.  
  
A while later, I left to go home. The sun was peaking over the horizon and I felt the need to find something and that something would be in my study. I immersed myself in scrolls and sat in my study looking through them. It took me days to look through them all, but I found nothing. Frustrated and sleep deprived, I had put a hole in one of the walls and caused a tapestry to fall nearby. I was surprised to find a little cupboard set in the wall. Cautiously opening the door, I was bombarded by dust. After it cleared, I looked into the compartment and there lay items I had not seen. A red leather satchel with the crest of my family sat against the back while a few scrolls sat in front of it. A jeweled dagger in its gold scabbard lay beside the scrolls with a silver chain holding the family crest on it as well.  
  
Carefully, I took the scrolls out first and realized it was a record of my family's genealogy. I came to the end where my name was and Inuyasha's was. Another name sat next to his under his mother's, but it was smudged. I didn't give it a second thought. It just looked like a mistake that wasn't hidden very well. I rolled the scrolls back up and took the leather satchel out. Inside were leafs of paper and I read through a few finding out it was my father's journal. Giving up my search and intrigued at my father's earlier life, I settled down on a few cushions and read. Just as I was getting to the marriage of my father and Inuyasha's mother, I fell asleep. I woke a few days later with my father's journal nearby. Telepathically, I ordered a few servants to put all of the scrolls away remembering that Jaken was no longer alive to do it. I put the journal on my desk and left to bathe and eat. The problem that plagued my mind before had disappeared in the abyss of the stately affairs I had to attend.  
  
A/N: Fluffy was having some anger management problems during this chapter that had to do with Kagome touching him, so I put him in the time out box.  
  
*Sesshomaru is sitting in a white square on the ground next to A/N scowling*  
  
A/N: Isn't Fluffy so adorable when he scowls?  
  
*Shippou comes running into the room and runs behind the A/N*  
  
Shippou: Hide me! He's gone mad! He thinks I ate all of his ramen! Help me before he kills me!  
  
*Inuyasha comes stomping in with Kagome in tow*  
  
Inuyasha: WHERE IS HE?!!  
  
Kagome: Leave him alone! He didn't eat your ramen! Someone else did!  
  
Inuyasha: HE WAS THE LAST PERSON I SAW EATING MY RAMEN!!  
  
Kagome: Sit! You don't have to be so loud! And it's not just your ramen! It's everyone's!  
  
*A/N kneels down beside Inuyasha while patting his head*  
  
A/N: Shippou didn't do it.I ate the ramen! ^.^ 


	4. Sibs ch 4

SIBLINGS  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama *pouts* and not me, but that's ok!  
  
~CHAPTER FOUR~  
  
~~Kagome's POV~~  
  
I thought I was a normal teenage girl. That was until I fell down the well and met Inuyasha. Then it turned my life upside down, but all the while, I felt as if I belonged to the era. Oddly, like Inuyasha's subduing necklace, the silver bracelet on my wrist never comes off, but unlike his rosary, my bracelet gives me comfort. I love my bracelet. I've had it for almost all of my life. It's subtly beautiful. It's never dulled or tarnished and the blue crescent moon made from some kind of blue stone makes it feel even more unique. It's a treasure rather than a burden.  
  
I felt horrible when the Shikon no Tama shattered. So I stayed to gather them with Inuyasha. It was different when Shippou, Sango, and Miroku joined our group. But there aren't any complaints, but Inuyasha changed. He drifted away from me, especially when Kikyou was brought back as a zombie thing. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, is another story. There is so much about Inuyasha I don't know.  
  
When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, I was more scared that they'd kill each other. They're family, and they shouldn't kill each other. They're the last of family to each other. It makes me upset deep down inside because they act the way they do to each other. Sure Souta and I fight, but we aren't that serious. I can't help but think that they aren't really trying to kill each other. Anyway, when I found Sesshomaru in the woods after the last fight, I was relieved he wasn't dead. I don't know why, but I was happy to learn that he was all right. So I helped him. I wasn't surprised when he snapped at me when he woke up. It was smart to treat his face while he was unconscious. It wasn't as bad as the rest of him, but I couldn't help but stare at his face. I felt something tug at my brain when I was treating him, but I ignored it. I was grateful he didn't kill me.  
  
Here I sit next to the fire after coming back from the hot springs. I absently play with my bracelet, tracing a finger over the moon. Sighing, I decided to go to sleep before it got any later.  
  
~~Kagome's dream~~ "Come play with us!" I looked up to a young man, but his face was a blur. The young man picked me up or the little girl whose eyes I was looking out of. He had another child in his arms with me. I felt safe. We walked out into a beautiful garden and he settled me into his lap. I began talking about flowers and butterflies and everything while he ran his fingers through my hair like a brush. We sat there for a long while. What the other child was doing, I didn't know, but I knew he was there with us. I turned my head and said, "I love it when you brush my hair niichan. I love you!" I turned around completely and hugged the young man. ~~end dream~~  
  
My eyes fluttered open. It was still dark, but I could hear the sounds of the forest beginning to wake. The dream left remnants of longing. I missed the warmth of the young man's embrace. He was like an older brother, but why would I dream of something like that? I only have one brother and that's Souta, but he's younger than me. I was confused. I thought of the dream while I got up to gather wood to make a fire to start cooking breakfast.  
  
For the next few days, I couldn't stop wondering what the dream was, but then I forgot about it when I returned home for more tests.  
  
*Inuyasha is sitting on the ground wolfing down bowls of ramen while Kagome and Shippou have seemed to disappeared somewhere else and Sesshomaru is still in the time out box*  
  
A/N: *sweatdrops* Inuyasha sure likes ramen.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hn.  
  
*gobble, gobble, slurp, munch, slurp, gobble, slurp, BURP!* patting his belly that hasn't seemed to grow any from the 10 bowls of ramen Inuyasha consumed, he jumped up and glomps the A/N*  
  
Inuyasha: Arigatou! *kisses her cheek*  
  
A/N: *giggles, blushes* you're welcome  
  
Sesshomaru: *still in time out box*growls*  
  
Inuyasha: *lets go and runs off*  
  
A/N: you do care about me! *glomps Fluffy that makes him topple over and out of the time out box*smothers him with kisses that leave red and pink lip prints all over his perfect face that were nowhere near the shade of lip gloss she's wearing*  
  
Sesshomaru: *holds up a HELP ME! sign as the rain of kisses continue 


	5. Sibs ch 5

SIBLINGS  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama *pouts* and not me, but that's ok!  
  
~CHAPTER FIVE~  
  
~~A/N POV~~  
  
More dreams of the same topic plagued Kagome and Sesshomaru at night. Forgotten memories came back to them slowly. Even to Inuyasha who stubbornly pushed them away when he caught himself crying while Kagome was gone. It won't be long before everyone gets a blast from the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While I was gone, my bracelet had begun to loosen more than it was. It made me slightly worried. It has never happened before. It threw me off balance for a little while. It somehow made me feel different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many visions came to me over the last week. Was it possible that, I had a baby sister?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sense Kagome's arrival through the well. They all heard her scream. But they weren't ready to see what was to come next. Standing in the clearing, Kagome was clenching her waist length hair in both hands. Her silver white hair with black streaks. Everyone stood there staring for LONG time. Shippou broke the shocked silence. "Kagome! Your eyes!" Placing her hands on her cheeks she asked, "What's wrong with my eyes?!" "They're purple." Miroku said coming closer to inspect her. Kagome started to growl, but slapped her hands over her mouth blushing. Puzzled, Shippou asked, "What's happening to you?" "I don't know?" Inuyasha said nothing because he was beyond confused. The smell of demonic blood emitted off the young girl. Sango began to worry and commenced to drag her to Kaeda.  
  
No one could understand what was happening to Kagome. The changes made her nervous and fidgety. Absently, she played with her bracelet, which made her worry more when it began to loosen more and more. Kagome had grown claws and fangs by the time they went to bed.  
  
~~Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's dream~~ Sesshomaru ran through the woods chanting. Three apparitions watched unknown that they were all there watching the scenes unfold. An evil darkness pursued the younger Sesshomaru who was carrying two children in his arms. Stopping in a clearing, a portal opened. Briefly, he slipped a bracelet over one of their hands. Finishing his chants he bent down and said, "Be brave, Sayuri. I love you." Kissing her forehead and hugging her, she fell asleep under the spell and she was gently pushed into the portal. Frantically, he closed it and picked up the other child. The darkness was not far behind. The darkness was too close for him to finish the same spell he cast for the little girl. He stopped near a hollowed tree. He hugged the child as well. "Be brave Inuyasha. Live and don't let anyone put you down. Goodbye little brother." He quickly placed a sleeping spell on the little boy and erected a barrier. Running in another direction he disappeared into the night to battle the darkness. The scene split in three. In the first, the little girl woke up scared beside a tree in a shrine. But she was soon picked up by a beautiful, sweet young lady, in the second, Inuyasha slept on in the tree, and in the third, Sesshomaru fought the evil being that was after them. Tears sprang from their eyes. Before they knew it, the three apparitions stood together in a black void of nothingness staring at each other. ~~end dream~~  
  
In three different locations, three people woke with tear streaked faces. Quickly jumping out of their choice of bed, they ran to an unknown destination. Sesshomaru reached the clearing first. Not long after Inuyasha and Kagome joined him. As they stepped closer to each other, kagome's bracelet slid completely off. She grew as tall as Inuyasha and black puppy dog ears appeared atop her head flicking like Inuyasha's to every noise. As they stepped closer, memories of a forgotten past flooded their minds.  
  
Crying, Kagome exclaimed, "Inu-niichan!" She quickly crushed him in a hug. Letting him go she squealed, "Sesshyniichan!" She fiercely hugged him to herself as he did to her. Not letting go, she cried and then motioned for Inuyasha to join them. And they spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, crying, and arguing together. as true siblings should.  
  
FIN  
  
*Shippou comes running back in*Sesshomaru looks disheveled and is violently scrubbing his face of the wretched lipstick that somehow got on his face that the A/N wasn't even wearing*  
  
Shippou: *bouncing frantically around the A/N* there's a big group of Sesshomaru fans outside trying to break in. they've demanded that they are allowed to kill you and save Sesshomaru from your evil clutches!!  
  
A/N: *rolls eyes* whatever  
  
*Sesshomaru gets a scared look on his face*jumps up and hides behind the A/N* sort of *  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't let them get me! They scare me! They touch me in places I don't want to be touched. EVER. *clutches his tail/boa thingy to himself and pets it while his eyes dart around paranoid*. and they constantly prattle about how perfect and beautiful I am. I'm not beautiful. I'm a male for crying out loud. don't let them take me!  
  
Shippou and A/N: o.O  
  
*A/N pats Sesshomaru's head after he had crumbled onto the floor and continued to stroke his tail/boa thingy*  
  
A/N: Don't worry Fluffy, I'll keep you away from those crazed fan girls.  
  
*Sango pops her head in*  
  
Sango: I think Jakotsu is out there too.  
  
*Jakotsu's voice is heard over the rabid fan girls*  
  
Jakotsu (outside): Come out and play Fluffy-chan. Inu-chan. Miro!! I know you're all in there!!  
  
*Inuyasha runs in followed by Miroku and hides behind Sesshomaru who is now hiding behind the A/N*loud crash is heard*fan girls scream*Kagome and Kikyou scream* rest of cast runs into the room A/N, Shippou, and the "three cowards" are in*they barricade the room*rabid fan girls beat on the doors (there aren't any windows) screaming for Fluffy's release*somehow Jakotsu has gotten into the room and a chase begins around the small room*  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku: GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!  
  
Jakotsu: Come on, I don't bite. much. you know you want to play with me!  
  
*A/N snaps her fingers* Naraku appears in his baboon suit*  
  
Jakotsu: *gasps* Narrypoo!! *glomps Naraku*  
  
*A/N snaps fingers and Jakotsu and Naraku disappear* male cast members that were being chased let out a sigh of relief*  
  
Miroku: Arigatou!! *glomp* kiss on the cheek* grope* WHAM* Miroku falls to floor*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, we didn't need her help  
  
*rest of cast backs away from A/N (even Miroku who had gotten back up from the floor)* A/N's left eye begins to twitch* rest of cast crowd/cowers (even Kikyou) into the corner farthest away from A/N and Inuyasha* they cover their ears*  
  
Inuyasha: We could have gotten away from him without your help. The three of us put together are stronger than you.  
  
*A/N's eye has stopped twitching, but an evil smile has taken over her usually calm face*  
  
A/N: Keep telling yourself that Inuyasha. Right after I write a yaoi with you AND Jakotsu AND Naraku having a threesome!! *storms out of room running over rabid fan girls*  
  
*Inuyasha is dumbfounded and then realization hits him*  
  
Inuyasha: Shit. *runs out of room through the trail of fallen fan girls A/N had made* rabid fan girls scream * cast screams* A/N reappears out of the air in the middle of the room*  
  
A/N: Just kidding! *snaps fingers and rabid fan girls disappear* but not about the yaoi ^.^  
  
Everyone: Bye readers!! See you again in the yaoi and the sequel!! 


	6. Clarifying Siblings

CLARIFYING SIBLINGS  
  
1.Yes, Kagome is Sayuri 2.Yes everyone remembers because their memories are given back to them because of mysterious reasons that broke the spell over Kagome and Inuyasha 3.Sesshomaru forgot because it was a painful past and shut it away in order to be a good leader/ruler to his lands 4.What happens to the rest of the cast?? I don't know yet 5.Yes, I went kind of nuts with the A/N's, but I can't stop myself when I get carried away 6.This isn't my best work 7.Most of my fics are written with OOCness 8.There will be a sequel and I still have to build the character of the "bad guy" 9.The sequel will be a crossover between Inuyasha and a series of vampire fantasy that's called Shannon and Spike 10.The sequel will be longer than Siblings 11.Thank you readers for the reviews ^.^ 


End file.
